


Art Imitates Life

by involuntaryorange



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/involuntaryorange/pseuds/involuntaryorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne walks in on an argument.</p>
<p>Written for the International Fanworks Day 2015 drabble challenge: "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?" (SPOILER WARNING: Contains spoilers for the Hunger Games books.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Imitates Life

When Ariadne arrives at the warehouse where they’d set up shop, Arthur and Eames are embroiled in an argument. That’s not strange; Arthur and Eames are usually embroiled in an argument, although it’s generally about whether the mark would be more relaxed in his childhood bedroom or a tropical resort, and occasionally about whether Thai or Indian would be a better choice for dinner, and sometimes about Eames’s choice of tie, although that’s less of an argument and more of an Arthur-griping-while-Eames-grins-smugly. Ariadne suspects that if Arthur and Eames found alternative ways of letting off steam, the planning stages of their projects would take considerably less time, and they’d have dinner before midnight.

“I guess I’m not surprised,” Arthur is saying to Eames. “Your taste in clothes is so appalling, it makes sense that that would extend to other arenas.”

“You wound me, darling,” Eames says, clutching his hands dramatically over his chest. “But this time you’re so clearly on the wrong side of the argument that I don’t know why we’re even debating it.”

“What is it this time?” Ariadne asks, warily.

“Ariadne!” Eames greets her. “Just the person to settle the matter. Team Peeta or Team Gale?”

Ariadne is momentarily thrown, but only momentarily — this is far from the weirdest Arthur-Eames conversation she’s walked in on. “Actually, I think Katniss should have dumped both their asses and focused on herself.”

Arthur and Eames both groan. “That’s the _worst_ answer,” Eames says.

“No,” Arthur says, “the worst answer is Gale.”

“Gale is _so much_ more interesting than your Mr. Bland.”

“Gale _murdered_ Katniss’s _sister_.” 

“First of all, that was never explicitly confirmed. Second of all, sometimes you have to be ruthless in a war. Gale is a strategist and a soldier; he’s focused on the big picture. While he was winning a war, what was Peeta doing? Baking bread?”

Arthur looks indignant. “Peeta was fighting brainwashing using the sheer force of his love.”

“Wuss,” Eames coughs into his hand.

“Peeta has an _artist’s soul_. And he’s hotter.”

“You’re kidding, pet, right? He’s so… soft.”

“And Gale is all hard edges. How could Katniss love someone like that?”

“Don’t you think it’s interesting,” Ariadne asks, “that Eames prefers the dark, mysterious strategist, and Arthur prefers the burly, affectionate artist?”

Arthur and Eames look at Ariadne blankly.

“No?” Ariadne shrugs. “Fair enough. How do we feel about Joanna?” She digs into her salad while Arthur and Eames begin debating the relative merits of stripping in an elevator. Some things can’t be rushed.


End file.
